


夏日盛筵

by Bloodymask



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 湿漉漉, 黏糊糊
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodymask/pseuds/Bloodymask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>她没写完，短，注意<br/>克拉克是异族，由于能力在来到地球后被当作神子献给了身为族长的布鲁斯，文中为行使初夜礼</p>
    </blockquote>





	夏日盛筵

**Author's Note:**

> 她没写完，短，注意  
> 克拉克是异族，由于能力在来到地球后被当作神子献给了身为族长的布鲁斯，文中为行使初夜礼

今晚是一场足够淫靡的肉体盛宴，对Clark的侵犯仍未结束， Bruce决定还是让他休息一会儿。Bruce确定绒毯裹好了他的爱侣之后盘坐下来，旁边的篝火可以保证Clark赤裸的身体不会受凉。

他调整了躺在自己腿上的人的脑袋，心不在焉地翻看着文书。百无聊赖地用手指摩挲着Clark的嘴角。那张红红的小嘴在之前激烈的操弄下被他自己咬得肿胀不堪。他爱怜地把手指伸进去搅弄着里面湿滑水嫩的小舌头，然后忍不住轻轻捏开他的下巴，将自己的胯部对准Clark的微微张开的嘴里，粗大男根在嘴唇上碾磨几下流出一滩粘液，然后提起肥硕厚重的阳具塞了进去。

口腔里面嫩滑柔润的触感叫他满足地颤抖几下，叹息着挺胯将绵软的肉茎往嘴里深处插，感受小舌头舔过自己粗大的阴茎，软软的肉块相互挤压在一起，Bruce舒服地马眼大开，又提着男根往Clark喉咙里捅去。紧致的咽喉把自己开始变硬的肉棒箍得紧紧的，他忍不住捧着Clark的小脑袋跪坐在他脸上，挺动强健的胯部操起了他的小嘴。肉棒高速抽插，感觉阴茎被喉咙紧紧地裹住，湿乎乎，软绵绵的，那销魂快感让Bruce开始把阴茎一次次连根插入，听着Clark柔软的哼声，看着他沉睡时乖顺的脸，快速耸动了几百下之后终于忍不住，阴茎肉缝被一股股喷涌而出浓浓的精液冲得大开，快速喷射到Clark的嘴里和脸上。

乳白色的浓精从Clark的口中流出来，Bruce舒适地长出一口气，感到塞在Clark嘴里的阳具慢慢变软，他放松了的肉茎就插在里面。Bruce懒洋洋地骑在Clark脸上挺动几下，让自己的肉棒缓缓搅拌着喉咙里的津液和灌满的淫汁，发出响亮的咕唧咕唧的水声。他舔舔嘴唇低下头去，看到Clark无意识地吞咽着塞在他嘴里的东西，小脸涨得粉红，哭红的双眼紧紧闭着，浓密纤长的睫毛也不安地颤抖，在火光下留下一片诱人的阴影，而那些盛不下被抽动的肉棒挤出来的汁液顺着下巴汩汩流出，那淫乱脆弱的模样使得Bruce心中欲望沸腾，他的臀肉不受控制地颤动起来，高速颠动屁股继续用肉棒在Clark嘴里搅弄，享受自己的男根浸泡在粘稠的爱液中的快感。

Clark慢慢醒转过来，他感到浑身酸痛不已，下巴更是如此。他困惑地眨眨眼睛，眼前是一片强壮的腹肌。他想活动下下颚，头顶上传来一声低沉的喟叹：“嗯……”然后一双大手捏住了他的下巴，低低的笑着：“还想下半生每晚都让我好好操你一顿的话，就乖乖含着不要动。”他这时才意识到了嘴里属于他丈夫的那条柔软又坚硬的肉棒，以及鼻腔那浓厚腥重的男性荷尔蒙味儿。Clark一时慌乱又羞愧，忍不住就又哭了出来。“喔，喔。我甜蜜可怜的小宝贝。”Bruce爱怜叹息，掐着Clark的下巴让他张开口，挺起臀肉，另外一只手将泡在Clark甜蜜柔软小嘴里的阳具插入几下后緩緩抽出来，随着响亮黏稠咕唧咕啾的汁水声一大滩浓厚白浊的精液流了出，肉棒被精液泡得黏糊糊的滴滴答答往下流着汁水，Bruce扭动胯部，在Clark的小脸上画圆圈将这些淫乱的汁液涂满他的脸。  
Bruce双手插到Clark的腋下，像抱着小婴儿一样把他连人带被子一起搂到怀里悄声安慰：“Clark，小宝贝，我的小星星，不要哭。我爱你，我爱你。”他的大手轻轻按摩着Clark酸软的两颊，笑着吻掉他脸上的泪水，将嘴唇附上Clark的，拍打着他的后背悄声诱哄他吞下自己灌进去的浓精。Clark迷迷糊糊地皱着眉，被Bruce的甜言蜜语哄得晕头转向，不自觉地听从他丈夫的话将精液全部喝掉。Bruce笑着吞咽起Clark湿滑的小舌头：“我的小宝贝。好孩子，真乖。现在，打开你的小嫩屁股乖乖让我插你。”

他没给Clark反应的时间，大手探入毯子里揉捏起他白嫩腻滑的大腿，在他细嫩的腿根和挺翘的臀瓣来回的摩挲。数回之后翻手从髋部的腿缝里插进去，滑过平坦光滑的小腹，将整个手掌包覆着Clark潮热的下体会阴处，将他的肥嫩屁股高高抬起，捏着那浓密茂盛的阴毛和温热柔软的阴茎，粗硕的指节在爱侣柔嫩粉红的肉洞口肆意拨弄。

Clark嫩肉翻涌，被Bruce吻得头晕目眩，心脏在胸腔里沉闷地颤抖着。他不安地扭动大腿，模糊地感到发情的开始，自己粉嫩的小穴已经湿透，从隙缝里渗出晶莹的蜜汁，将屁股下的毯子沾湿了一片，肠道肉壁内层层迭迭的嫩肉也快活地蠕动起来。

Bruce一边贪婪深吻着Clark一边快速将他的毯子剥掉，莹白的身子掉出来在火光下瑟瑟颤抖着，幼嫩洞口肿胀大开，不时蠕动着让淫水急速涌出。他躺在Bruce身下挣扎着想要合拢双腿，Bruce低声笑着掰开他的膝盖，将他的粉嫩下体完全暴露：“不，乖宝贝，接下来得让我的族人分享你才行。”Clark惊诧地还没来得急问些什么就被那个男人抱在桌上，Bruce将他双手压过头顶铐起来倒着放过去，将大腿高高弯折打开成M字形，大手用力插在爱侣的双腿中间，揉搓着柔软半勃的小肉棒，沿着后方软穴和会阴用指尖缓缓滑动，Clark鲜嫩多汁的肉穴整个敞开来，淫水爱液止都止不住地流了出来。他慌张地挣扎想要坐起来，周围一群人围了上来形成一个半圆，他羞耻难耐地想要合拢小穴，拼命缩紧身子：“Bruce……Bruce！他们……你们想要做什么……！”Bruce安慰地揉捏他紧绷起来的白嫩屁股：“别紧张，小乖乖，他们只用舔你的下体，我们信奉初夜的爱液可以庇佑人民。”

Bruce手伸到Clark下体抚摩，摸到他疲软的阴茎舔了一口。他掰开Clark的屁眼露出里面拼命蠕动的鲜嫩穴肉，红润的嫩肉被翻出来舔舐几口后不由自主地喷出淫水，Clark羞耻地感觉到一根又一根舌头舔开他的肛口，在他敏感粉润的肠道里面快速抽插吸出汁水后掏挖出去。他腰肢酸软着拼命颤抖起来，忍不住感觉到心里的凄惨孤苦，又忍不住像个小婴儿似的哭了出来。Bruce很快察觉，叹息着抚弄开他脸上汗湿的头发，将他倒仰的头颅往下拉了拉，用拇指温柔地捏开他哭得满是唾液的小嘴，挺起自己肥大鼓胀的肉棒在湿润的嘴唇上蹭了几下，然后喂了进去。

Clark小嘴被肥硕丰厚的肉棒喂得满满的，他满足地哼哼着，松开喉咙拼命吞咽起来。因为太过专注就连族人们的舌头已经不在他的屁眼里继续搅弄也没有察觉。Bruce低沉笑着：“真是个小贪吃鬼，嗯？看来是我的肉棒之前还没有喂饱你？想要每天都用你下面的小嘴把它好好含一含吗？把里面的汁液全都吸出来？放心，放心……乖孩子……它全是你的，全是你的……”他喃喃着扶起Clark高翘的屁股，整个脸埋在他的私处一口一口舔起了Clark酸软的后穴，Clark后洞早已湿滑不堪，Bruce十指用力掰开两团臀肉，伸出舌头往肛门里舔。

Clark四肢发颤，屁股左扭右摆，被舔得浑身酸麻受不了，他迷乱的含着Bruce的肉棒呜呜哭泣，Bruce双腿大开骑在他脸上，他吐出Bruce的男根把脸埋在他的胯下着迷地嗅着他丈夫私处的诱人男香，怯怯探出小舌头舔起了Bruce的会阴处。

Bruce浑身一震，发出深沉地叹息，把屁股往下坐了坐：“Clark，嗯啊……真是个好孩子……舔得再用力些……”Clark受到鼓励，把整根舌头全都探出来混着唾液在男人私处长长舔舐几口，再深深含住Bruce的下阴处用力吸吮，Bruce精悍结实的腰身挺动颤抖起来，喉咙深处滚出颤动难耐的音节：“嗯……好孩子……啊……再用力些吸我甜心……对，就是那里……再用力……啊嗯……嗯~……舔得再深一点……嗯嗯……真乖，宝贝，我爱你……我会一辈子操你……每天每晚都把你的小嫩屁股喂得饱饱的，底下小洞的汁随时随地都流得满满的方便我操你……啊……你的屁股会被我越操越滑的…我的乖孩子……”他红润的肉穴暴露了出来，那些粉嫩的褶皱急速蠕动着，Clark小嘴附到上面用舌头快速舔弄起来，不时深深吸吮出几口淫液，感受Bruce的阳穴痉挛抽动吐出水来。

Bruce双腿颤抖，他粗暴地掰开Clark的屁眼啃了上去，将他舔得湿淋淋的满是唾沫淫水，然后把一根手指插进去，在屁眼中快速捅了一阵後抽出来，翘起屁股把肉棒从汁水淋漓的小嘴里拔了出来，双手扶著Clark颤动的臀肉，在酒宴桌上再次大开大合地操起了他的Clark。Bruce顶着Clark的嫩穴，双手提着Clark的脚踝疯狂地抽插。Bruce奸淫着Clark，把他的肉穴对准自己粗壮的阳具，用力把Clark往自己下体拉动，那粗大的阴茎便整根扑哧着进出Clark的粉嫩屁股，臀部上下前后地摇动，操干着Clark诱人的下身。

**Author's Note:**

> 炫耀&告白  
> 本来是给我一个人看的啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！  
> 在你的鼓励下我才写了那篇渣孕期pwp这种喜欢爱慕敬仰害羞已经深入脊髓了 一个网恋的星星以及一个美人和一个心跳


End file.
